walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles (Video Game)
Charles, more frequently referred to as "Chuck", is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 1. He is a homeless man, residing inside of a boxcar of a train before Lee's group stumbled upon him. Pre-Apocalypse Clayton, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before or as the outbreak began. All that is known is that he had lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter, and had a family, but hadn't seen them for around 14 years. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" After the death of Doug/Carley, the remaining survivors discovered a train, in which they met Chuck, who decided to join them. He gave Lee some advice: to cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and to create a plan for what happened once they reached Savannah. Chuck explained that he had witnessed another girl about her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented. He explained that he wanted to avoid going through that kind of horror again. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Chuck, along with the other survivors, made their way down the streets of Savannah, Georgia. Walkers proceeded to attack the group, due to somebody ringing some Church bells, causing Clementine and Ben to be cornered by zombies. Ben left Clementine for dead and Chuck came to the rescue, impaling an approaching zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck pleaded with Lee and Clementine to move to a safe place. The group noticed Chuck fighting off the zombies with his shovel, and they contemplated on whether or not they should've save him, but they noticed zombies approaching from both ways and that they were cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck pleaded with them to leave, and then he fled, finding his way into the sewers. He was set upon by walkers and pinned down, knowing he wasn't going to make it, he shot himself with the last bullet from his gun so he couldn't reanimate after he was devoured. Death Killed by *Molly (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused) *Himself (Suicide) Lee moved to investigate the sewers, where he discovered Chuck, disemboweled and with a gunshot wound to the head. It is presumed that Chuck took refuge in the sewer and, knowing that he wasn't going to survive, shot himself in the head, so that he wouldn't have to suffer a more gruesome fate, and prevented himself from reanimating. Lee discovered walkers feasting on his corpse and, after distracting them, Lee uncovered an empty gun next to Chuck. Lee told himself and the unmoving corpse that he had deserved better, before moving on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Chuck to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Chuck can die.Deaths - Episode 3 "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" KatjaaChuckDeath.png|Killed by an undead Duck. Relationships Lee Everett Initially, Lee didn't trust Chuck, but quickly grew to respect him after he gave Lee advice on how to keep Clementine safe and protected. This respect grew when Chuck saved Clementine from a group of zombies. When Chuck was overrun, Lee seemed worried about him, but reluctantly pressed on. After later finding Chuck dead, Lee seemed mournful, saying that he deserved better. Clementine While not seen interacting with her much, Chuck seemed to care about Clementine. He gave her candy when they first met, and advised Lee on how to properly care for her. After Duck was killed, he told Clementine that she would meet a similar fate, trying to prepare her for the harsh world she would have to live in. After the group arrived in Savannah, he risked, and ultimately gave, his life to save her after she was surrounded by walkers. Kenny When they first met, Chuck admired Kenny, saying that he shared his love of the road. However, after the death of his family, Chuck began to doubt Kenny's ability to operate rationally. He thought his plan to find a boat was flawed, as they had no idea where to find one or even if there would be any left, and saw his overreaction to the wrecked truck as a sign that he was losing it. Regardless, Chuck elected to stay with the group under Kenny's de facto leadership until his death. Duck These two were not able to establish a relationship due to Duck's incapacitated state. Although, Chuck was concerned for Duck and wished him well. Katjaa Chuck and Katjaa barely had time to get to know each other before Katjaa's suicide,but she regarded Chuck as kind and caring, due to his concern for Duck. She also appreciated his immediate generosity in giving candy to the kids, including Ben.}} Ben Paul Chuck seemed to have mixed feelings on Ben. On one hand, he felt sympathetic towards Ben, as he gave him candy when he first met up with the group. However, he also believed Ben was weak and incapable of supporting himself. While conversing with Lee about the status of the group, Chuck included Ben with the children as needing to be taken care of by the remaining adults. Later, when the group was attacked by walkers in Savannah, Chuck noticed Ben abandon Clementine after being surrounded, and had to quickly come to her rescue. He was then killed before stating his opinion on the cowardly move, but had to expect it to some degree in order to be able to reach Clementine before any of the walkers. Therefore, it can be inferred that he thought of Ben as weak since he met him, either due to his age or some insight he gained into his personality off-screen. Omid Omid and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. However, Omid was concerned for Chuck when he was surrounded by walkers and told the group that they have to help him. How Chuck's death affects Omid remains unknown. Christa Christa and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a form of relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. She didn't seem concerned for him or ask after him after he chose to stay behind in the streets of Savannah and give the group a chance to escape, nor did she mention him at all afterwards. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Charles is an alcoholic. *Charles is generous, as he gave candy to Clementine, Ben, and Duck in Episode 3. **After Lee convinces Christa and Omid to come meet the group in Episode 3, Chuck will also offer Christa and Omid some candy if the player decides to let the timer run out in one of the conversations (the player is also able to speak at the last second), but Christa and Omid will not respond to his offer. *Charles is one of the many characters with an ongoing nickname; in his case, "Chuck". *Charles is revealed to be a cultured person, due to in Episode 4 quoting a line from the 17th century poem by John Donne, "Meditation 17". Furthermore, there is even a trophy/achievement that is dubbed, "For Whom The Bell Tolls", in Episode 4. There is also a book by Ernest Hemingway which has a similar name. *It is presumed that only Lee knew of Chuck's fate, as there is no option to clarify what happened to the man with the group. *It is unknown where Charles obtains the revolver he shot himself with, as he never used it. *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of, "No Time Left", along with Glenn, Mark and Molly, even though he was a member of the group. **This is most likely because there are no major choices that affect Chuck's perception of Lee. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game